


Becoming Ma

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Creche Guard [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Day at the Temple, First Meetings, Gen, ManDadlorian, Meeting the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: CT-113 didn't know what to expect when he was transferred from training cadets on Kamino to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He also didn't expect to get a name within an hour of landing.
Series: Creche Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Becoming Ma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T3llurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3llurian/gifts), [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/gifts).



> Late night/early morning talks on Discord has created a whole new batch of Creche Clone Guards and I am looking forward to where the others and I go from here with them.

Becoming Ma

22 BBY

CT-113 known as Buir to his vode had no idea what awaited him when he had been told that his assignment had been moved to the Jedi Temple. Since he had come out of training with the best protective scores and an affinity for the younger batches, he had been assigned to take care of them for the first two years. It had been his life for the last 4 years. But it would seem that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had noticed him with the ad’ike and had recommended him for transfer. It had only taken a week for the transfer to go through and now here he was, stepping off the transport onto the landing pad at the Temple on Coruscant.

Waiting for him just past the landing zone were two Jedi, one a Kel Dor and the other a very short green fellow of a race he was unfamiliar with. Both bowed to him as he saluted. “CT-113 reporting for duty sirs.”

“Welcome to the Temple you are. Grand Master Yoda, I am. Master Plo Koon this is.” The short green fellow waved for him to follow. “Visit the Creche, we will. Assigned there you have been.”

“You have been placed in charge of the infants, toddlers, and Initiates.” The Kel Dor master’s voice was deep and soothing as they walked along. “You will be overseeing their care and security alongside the creche masters and the training masters.”

“Understood.” 113 was a bit overwhelmed, if he were honest with himself. The hall that they were walking through was massive and the walls were filled with brightly painted murals. Even the floors were shiny and patterned. It was a far cry from Kamino, where everything was silver and white and the only colors were to differentiate ranks. It took a good distance and quite a bit of silence before he felt up to asking anything of the two Jedi Generals. “If I might ask sirs, how old will the younglings be that I will be overseeing?”

Grand Master Yoda let out a cackling laugh. “From six months to thirteen years they are. Age slower than you they do, so older than you some of them are in body, but younger in mind.”

He didn’t know why that would surprise him, but somehow it still did. Beings who were still children at thirteen was unheard of on Kamino, even though it was something their instructors had spoken of. Telling them that their Jedi Commanders would be older than them and younger at the same time. It had seemed unbelievable at the time. 113 had only just turned ten himself and was considered to be one of the older CT’s. The only ones older than his batch were the Alpha ARC’s. “How old is the oldest that I’ll be charged with caring for?”

The Kel Dor master chuckled himself, the sound warming something in 113’s chest. “The oldest youngling could also be considered one of the youngest. For all that he is nineteen standard years of age, he is developmentally equivalent to a nineteen month old human youngling. Though he has not learned to speak yet.”

“How is that possible sir?”

A tap on his ankle drew his attention down to the Grand Master again. “One of my species, he is. Age slowly we do. Reach to nine hundred years or so he will. Replace me in the Order he shall. Train him Master Yaddle will, when old enough he is. Able to speak Basic, he will not, until over fifty he is. The same for me it was. The same for Yaddle it was, when brought her to the Temple nearly five hundred years ago, I did.”

“He’ll need a lot of attention then?”

Master Koon nodded. “As you would for any youngling of that developmental age.” Turning, the Kel Dor pointed to a group of younglings surrounding a pair of Jedi who looked about 113’s apparent age. “That there is Bear Clan. Master Yoda is their training Master, though they do enjoy it whenever Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are here. You might not be able to see her, but Master Yaddle is in amongst them. They are a mix of five and six year old younglings.”

Tapping his cane on the floor, Master Yoda drew the attention of the group. “Younglings meet a new friend I wish you to. Come and meet him.” At his word the small group of younglings scurried away from the two human men and tiny green master that they had hidden in their midst. “Introduce you all to this Trooper I wish to, but a name he does not have yet.”

A Togruta boy tugged on 113’s trouser leg. “You don’t have a name?”

He shook his head as he crouched down to the little one’s level. “No, but my brothers all called me Buir, which means parent in our language.”  


“So…” his head tilted to the side as he stared at 113. “Buir means Ma?”

“Umm… sort of.”

The little one turned to his Nikto clan mate and asked them what they thought. “I like it.” Bright green eyes turned to look at him. “Can we call you Ma?”

“I suppose so.”

At his positive response all the younglings started to cheer and chatter about what they wanted to show their new Ma in their rooms and around the Temple. Smiling, Ma stood and decided that there was nothing that he would ever allow to hurt these precious little beings. They had quite soundly stolen his heart and he knew that they would steal 296’s too, when he arrived in three days.


End file.
